


Merry Christmas, Marinette

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Christmas Cuties, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Adrien wants to give Marinette a great Christmas present.





	Merry Christmas, Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/154663532066/merry-christmas-marinette

This Christmas morning was much better than Adrien had thought it would be. He knew it had to be because of the dinner last night. It was great to spend the night with his friends. After the dinner they went to the living room and exchanged presents before everyone left.

Things were definitely different without his mom there but it was a great morning. Adrien was currently sitting next to the tree surrounded by gold wrapping paper and the best presents money could buy, including an advanced copy of Mecha Strike IV that wasn’t due to come out till next month.

Maybe since school and all of Adrien’s lessons were on hold he could invite his friends over again to hang out. They could play Mecha Strike IV! Nino, Max, Marinette for sure!

Marinette…

Adrien felt his heart drop into his stomach. Just thinking about her made him feel guilty all over again. He didn’t realize it until he saw her last night that he had felt so bad about giving her gift away. At the time he had been so sure about what he was doing but when he saw her at the dinner the guilt hit. She probably spent a lot of time making that hat for him and he just gave it away.

He apologized to her and she assured him that she wasn’t angry or upset but it didn’t make him feel any better. It was still gnawing at him as the morning went on. There had to be something he could to make this better. He called up Alya for ideas.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Alya, I need some advice.”

“Sure thing, on what?”

“Marinette.”

“Oh…what’s the occasion?”

“Well, Marinette had made me a really nice hat for Christmas and I ended up giving it to someone else. It’s not that I didn’t like it I just wasn’t thinking and I want to make it up to her.”

“Adrien, if you explain the situation to her I know she won’t be able to hold it against you.”

“I know, I mean I did. But I still want to get her something. Any ideas?”

“Okay, what did you get her last night?” Alya asked.

“A charm bracelet.”

“Cute, describe it.”

“It’s silver. There’s little charms shaped like a spool, a video game controller, pink charms since it’s her favorite color, a hamster, blue charms to match her eyes, some flowers, a croissant–Alya? Are you laughing?”

“No, not at all. It’s just adorable how much thought you put into it. I don’t see how you could top that.”

“Alya!”

“Okay, you obviously know what she likes. Just take that and work with it. I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

“Right, thanks.” Adrien hung up and stared up at the ceiling in defeat. What could he get her? What could he give her that no one else could?

***

Marinette was sitting in the living room with her parents when they heard someone knocking on the door. “I’ll get it.” Marinette hopped off the couch and bound for the door.

She opened the door and froze. “Adrien, oh, uh, w-what are here you doing? I mean you here doing? I mean…come in?”

“Thanks.” he smiled and she stepped back so he could come in. What was Adrien doing in her house?! Oh no she was in her pajamas! Her hair was a mess! Was there food in her teeth? Did she have morning breath? Had the cocoa dyed her teeth brown? Why was this happening?!

“Oh is that Adrien?” Marinette’s mom beamed at them, “Merry Christmas, would you like a cup of hot cocoa?”

“Thanks but I can’t stay long, the Gorilla’s waiting outside.” he explained then turned back toward Marinette who was trying in vain to tidy her hair. “Here.” he held out a pink package with a big curly white bow on top. “I still felt bad about giving away your hat like I did so I got you this.”

“You really didn’t need to do that.” she felt her face flushing, “I said it was fine, I understand why you did.”

“I know but I insist.” he pressed the present towards her, “Please.”

Marinette took the present and carefully tore the paper off. Inside was a light blue sketchbook. “Oh, a new sketchbook. Thanks.”

“Open it.” he was grinning with the light of a thousand suns.

She flipped open the cover. There was already a sketch inside. She flipped another page and there were more fashion sketches. Literally everything from blazers to gloves. “Wait, is this…?”

“One of my dad’s old sketchbooks. I know that he’s your favorite designer and he had no use for it anymore so I asked if I could give it to you. He remembered you from the derby hat contest and trusted that you would treat it well. I thought that maybe it could give you some ideas for your own designs.”

“This is…” she couldn’t help the smile that split her face, “This is amazing. Thank you so much!”

“I’m glad you like it.” he rocked back on his heels, “I should get going I guess. After last night I don’t want to push my luck with my dad, you know?”

“Of course, I’ll uh, I’ll walk you down.” She ignored the adoring glances from her parents and walked Adrien downstairs.

“Thanks again for the sketchbook and the bracelet. You know you really shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble.” she flashed the charm bracelet on her wrist.

“It was no trouble at all and now,” he rolled up his coat sleeve to reveal the lucky charm bracelet she had lent him, “We match.”

You could have lit up the Eiffel Tower for a decade from the burst of nervous affection that thrummed through Marinette’s heart. There was whistle up above them and Marinette and Adrien looked up to see where it had come from. There appeared to be nothing but Marinette could have sworn she saw a flash of red zoom out towards the bakery.

What was Tikki…doing…

Mistletoe.

She clenched the sketchbook harder to her chest. Adrien and her were standing under the mistletoe! This was not a drill!

“Ha ha, looks like we got caught under the mistletoe.” Adrien gave a nervous laugh. Was she dreaming or was his face turning pink?

“Y-Yeah, you can just ignore that. My parents put it up every year it’s really nothing you need to–” she was cut off by a quick peck to her already scorching red cheek.

She stared unblinking at Adrien who was also glowing bright like a Christmas light. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to, I mean I did mean to but I uh–” he clammed up again fumbling behind him for the door handle. “M-Merry Christmas, Marinette!”

She gave a small wave as he stumbled out into the street toward the waiting car. “Adrien!” she called from the door, “Merry Christmas!”

He smiled back at her before waving goodbye and sliding into the car. She watched the car disappear before letting out a loud squee of delight. Best Christmas EVER!


End file.
